bakuganbrawlsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Perseus Haolysce
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Bakugan Brawls Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Yes, I'd like to stay. Hear the roar of thunder! 01:12, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey, Perseus! What's up? Can I please become an admin on your Wiki? ~Valentin 98, August 25, 2011 13:10 PM I made my Brawler Page. Here it is...Valentin 98. Also, can I be Number 2 on the Top Ten? ~Valentin 98, August 25, 2011 14:55 PM Sorry to bother you, Perseus, (LOL) but are we allowed to make our own Ability Cards and Gate Cards as long as they are not over-powered? And do we brawl using real Bakugan and real cards like people usually do or with real Bakugan and those Custom Ability Cards and Gate cards you (and other people) make? ~Valentin 98, August 25, 2011 15:04 PM It's OK and I'm a male. Also, thanks for telling me. ~Valentin 98, August 25, 2011 17:10 PM Sounds good. ~Valentin 98, August 25, 2011 17:20 PM Question Hey, Perseus, I have a few ideas for Ability Cards and Gate Cards. Mind if I tell you them? Also, if you want, I can make pictures for the Ability Cards and Gate Cards you already made for the Wikia. Just saying... ~Valentin 98, August 25, 2011 20:25 PM My Ideas Here they are... Pyrus ' *'Pyrus Combo '''(or '''Pyro Combo) - Ability Card - After you roll a Pyrus Bakugan and if your roll results in a battle, take another Pyrus Bakugan from your collection and add it to the battle. Your opponent does the same by taking a Bakugan with the same Attribute as the one they have in battle from their collection and adding it to the battle. After the battle, the second Bakugan you and your opponent used in that battle go back to your collections. Aquos *'Aquos Combo '(or Aqua Combo) - Ability Card - After you roll an Aquos Bakugan and if your roll results in a battle, take another Aquos Bakugan from your collection and add it to the battle. Your opponent does the same by taking a Bakugan with the same Attribute as the one they have in battle from their collection and adding it to the battle. After the battle, the second Bakugan you and your opponent used in that battle go back to your collections. Subterra *'Subterra Combo '(or Earth''' Combo') - Ability Card - After you roll a Subterra Bakugan and if your roll results in a battle, take another Pyrus Bakugan from your collection and add it to the battle. Your opponent does the same by taking a Bakugan with the same Attribute as the one they have in battle from their collection and adding it to the battle. After the battle, the second Bakugan you and your opponent used in that battle go back to your collections. '''Haos' *'Haos Combo '(or Light''' Combo') - Ability Card - After you roll a Haos Bakugan and if your roll results in a battle, take another Haos Bakugan from your collection and add it to the battle. Your opponent does the same by taking a Bakugan with the same Attribute as the one they have in battle from their collection and adding it to the battle. After the battle, the second Bakugan you and your opponent used in that battle go back to your collections. '''Darkus' *'Dakrus Combo '(or Dark Combo) - Ability Card - After you roll a Darkus Bakugan and if your roll results in a battle, take another Darkus Bakugan from your collection and add it to the battle. Your opponent does the same by taking a Bakugan with the same Attribute as the one they have in battle from their collection and adding it to the battle. After the battle, the second Bakugan you and your opponent used in that battle go back to your collections. Ventus *'Ventus Combo '(or Wind Combo) - Ability Card - After you roll a Ventus Bakugan and if your roll results in a battle, take another Ventus Bakugan from your collection and add it to the battle. Your opponent does the same by taking a Bakugan with the same Attribute as the one they have in battle from their collection and adding it to the battle. After the battle, the second Bakugan you and your opponent used in that battle go back to your collections. That's it for now. I'll let you know when I have more ideas. ~Valentin 98, August 26, 2011 21:33 PM Thanks! Oh, cool. Thanks! ~Valentin 98, August 27, 2011 17:20 PM I'm sure. I'll be responsible and I won't abuse that power. ~Valentin 98, August 27, 2011 17:41 PM Thanks. And I will be a great help to the Wikia. I promise. Also, I have an idea on Special Ability Cards for Support Pieces such as Battle Gear and Mechtogan. What do you think? ~Valentin 98, August 27, 2011 17:57 PM OK. I'll invite people to this Wikia. Also, like I said before, you could make Abilities that can be used only if you have a certain Support Piece. I have some ideas below. (For Battle Gear, the Attributes of the cards that can be used if you have a Battle Gear in a battle are based on the two Attributes on the Battle Gear's Reference Card in reality.) Ventus *'AirKor Flash' - Battle Gear Ventus Ability Card - Playing during a battle where you have an AirKor and a Ventus Bakugan. Your opponent skips a turn and your Bakugan gains 150 Health. Aquos *'Gigarth Supreme' - Battle Gear Aquos Ability Card - Playing during a battle where you have a Gigarth and an Aquos Bakugan. Your opponent's Bakugan loses 200 Health while your Bakugan gains 200 Health. Those are my ideas. Hope you like them! ~Valentin 98, August 27, 2011 18:19 PM Hey! Ninentocan joined the Wikia. Just letting you know. ~Valentin 98, August 27, 2011 19:14 PM OK. See you tomorrow. ~Valentin 98, August 27, 2011 20:05 PM Yes Thank you, Perseus. Ninja`s are wicked! 16:28, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I'll try my best. |} 20:10, August 29, 2011 (UTC) What's the name of your brother's account? |} 20:51, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I got your and Frosting's messages. I'll tell Airzel. Also, I couldn't reply earlier due to Hurricane Irene. That blasted hurricane left everyone on my block without electricity for about one day. ~Valentin 98, August 29, 2011 15:35 PM ok valentin is helping perseus with our problem so thanks anyway. ps. our brother's accounts were named "hellall" "Helloall' "Watup7" and "Aerialpyrusfan23" he got blocked for sockpuppeting and aoh was blocking his individual accounts one by one, the 99 came along and blocked our ip. :( we get unblocked tomorrow, but our brother is GLOBALLY blocked from wiki. Frosting128 22:00, August 29, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. However, when I told Airzel, he didn't do anything about the situation. I'm going to tell Bendo14 though. ~Valentin 98, August 29, 2011 18:11 PM No clue. He also said that he didn't know who blocked you guys (as far as I remember), so that's probably why he didn't do anything. I already told Bendo14 though. ~Valentin 98, August 29, 2011 18:15 PM I know. Frosting told me. I told Bendo14 that Ghgt99 (spelling...?) blocked your IP address. Also, what did you want to tell me in private chat on here? ~Valentin 98, August 29, 2011 18:18 PM Request Could I become an admin? I make alot of edits and especially on bakugan fan fiction haha. (FrozinSolid 04:12, August 30, 2011 (UTC)) Question Did you allow Skawo1 to make his pages for Ability Cards? I'm asking because he made two pages for Ability Cards called "Haos Freeze" and "Flare Boost". Just saying... ~Valentin 98, August 30, 2011 8:10 AM (About Skawo1.) LOL. (About Nintendocan.) I DID give him a link to the General Info page by posting it on his Talk Page. Just saying. (About the cards.) OK, I'll make the other five. ~Valentin 98, August 30, 2011 11:59 AM OK. I also told him what I wrote to him on the Bakugan Wikia Chat, but he just said "OK". Just saying. Also, I'm going on chat on here for a few minutes right now. Can you tell me what you wanted to tell me in chat? Plus, I finished making pages for the other five "Combo" Cards. ~Valentin 98, August 30, 2011 12:18 PM You're welcome! ^_^ ~Valentin 98, August 30, 2011 12:19 PM Why? |} 19:53, August 30, 2011 (UTC) FINE THEN!!! LET ME BRAWL SOMEONE!!! |} 22:17, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Question... Did you let Nintendocan make the following pages? Fused Dragon Dragon Jumper Fusion Hammer ~Valentin 98, August 30, 2011 23:47 PM New Template! I made a new Template! What do you think of it? (Here it is below.) I made it for pages that are "under construction". Just saying... ~Valentin 98, August 31, 22:38 PM Probably not. We should make a rule, however, where you can only use either the reference on the card OR the Battle Gear Ability. What do you think? ~Valentin 98, September 1, 2011 11:36 AM OK. Also, what do you think of the template? ~Valentin 98, September 1, 2011 11:50 AM The template means that the user is still working on a page that they made, such as Brawler Pages. I made it when Crimsonstorm typed something about his page "under construction". That inspired me to make the template. ~Valentin 98, September 1, 2011 16:35 PM Rant I did make a edit. In the aquos page, Why can't you let people edit and create a page? All they can do is make a blog,edit talk pages,chat,and make a brawler page. And you delete the cards? You said "Help By Creating Pages" But mostly the only page you can make is a brawler profile. Your not gonna be online much So what's the point of making an article since it's gonna be deleted? ANYONE Can edit this wiki. I Clearly State that this wiki Is Not Much.. You atleast should Let people make ability cards. This is really why I Dislike many wikis there's always one thing that ruins it. Bakugan wiki and users is much better. Atleast Let Us Make Fanfictions on here. I Can't do anything here And as you know I do like to go on editing sprees. Yes I know you can edit cards but Thats boring Since the info is already written. I Adved A few wikis Throughout Youtube and other wikis but This I don't really know I would like to see this wiki have free editing. And Pathetic articles being deleted. (FrozinSolid 23:04, September 1, 2011 (UTC)) Something's wrong with my computer. We'll have to brawl either later or tomorrow. Sorry... ~Valentin 98, September 1, 2011 20:48 PM Hey... I'll probably not be online tomorrow or Sunday. Probably. Just saying. See you tomorrow, Sunday, and/or Monday (most likely Monday). ~Valenin 98, September 2, 2011 22:57 PM Hi What's up? want 2 be friends? Darkusgal231 00:28, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Rock Shift I made this Gate Card image for Rock Shift. What do you think of it? Can we use it as the image for "Rock Shift"? Rock Shift.png ~Valentin 98, September 6, 2011 22:07 PM Thanks! Thanks and I made that Subterra Symbol in the sand on a beach while I was on a two-day vacation. I then took a photo of it. Also, I'm working on some more images. They'll probably be done by this weekend. ~Valentin 98, September 7, 2011 19:16 PM OK. I'll try to brawl you this weekend. ~Valentin 98, September 8, 2011 18:21 PM OK. Which templates do you want me to make? And if you want, I can tell you how to make templates. ~Valentin 98, September 10, 2011 23:49 PM Well... Now there is two , because I never realised you made one aswell OK. However, I have to go to bed right now, so yeah. Sorry... ~Valentin 98, September 11, 2011 20:42 PM Who?! And how?! ~Valentin 98, September 11, 2011 20:54 PM Wow...just wow...that's it, I'm reporting Airzel and those other guys who insulted me to DinoQueen on the Bakugan Wikia...if anyone can handle them, it's her...also, can you report them as well? Just asking... ~Valentin 98, September 11, 2011 21:02 PM OK. Thanks. ~Valentin 98, September 12, 2011 17:11 PM OK. Also, I might not be online that much on the weekdays for about the next two months. Just saying... ~Valentin 98, September 14, 2011 21:11 PM Silver Attribute Templates I made this template of a Darkus Symbol in a silvery color. It means that someone brawls with and/or brawled using Darkus Bakugan when they became Rank #1 on this Wikia at one point and/or are still Rank #1 (like me). I'm also making a Haos one for you, since you were Rank #1 and a Haos Brawler before I beat you for Rank #1 on here. Here's the template (on the right, and it's called SilverDarkus). What do you think of it? ~Valentin 98, October 3, 2011 18:40 PM Hmm...I like that idea for the Gold Attribute as well. Also, I'll try to brawl you soon. ~Valentin 98, October 4, 2011 19:42 PM More Ability Card Images I made these Darkus Cards Images (below) for Dark Web and Blinding Darkness. What do you think of them? bionispect 032.jpg|Blinding Darkness bionispect 034.jpg|Dark Web ~Valentin 98, October 14, 2011 19:41 PM LOL thanks! I drew them, took pictures of them using my phone, edited the pictures using these cool effects on my phone, and voila! I then uploaded them into my computer. Thanks! ~Valentin 98, October 14, 2011 19:45 PM Hmm... I like this wiki. It gives me some idea's for my own. I will help this wiki. If you need it. It's like BD, in the form of a iki. Link me to the rules please. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 18:34, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Got it. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 18:34, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yep, that was me. Heh, I'm not surprised that you remembered. At first glance it looked that way, yes. It did. It's okay. Not that you needed my opinion. Well swimsuits call ! (As in girls IN swimsuits, you get me..oh and my sisters too..) [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 21:33, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Wow, I just noticed that you have the same birthday as Ji's little brother. Now I can't forget, your birthday. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 21:34, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Template I made the template for the Gold Darkus symbol. Here it is. The template is called GoldDarkus. Just saying. Also, I'm making the Silver Haos symbol. Again, just saying. ~Valentin 98, November 1, 2011 10:06 AM I made the template for the Silver Haos symbol! Here it is! The template is called SilverHaos. Just saying. ~Valentin 98, November 1, 2011 10:15 AM Hey! Hey, I'm Gallantmon v.X from Beyblade Fanon Wiki. I have some great ideas for this wiki. I was wondering if you didn't mind me helping revamp this place up? 01:02, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey, I'm Gallantmon v.X from Beyblade Fanon Wiki. I have some great ideas for this wiki. I was wondering if you didn't mind me helping revamp this place up? 01:11, January 14, 2012 (UTC)